The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher, having a control facility for performing a wash cycle for cleaning items to be washed, having a screen system for filtering a wash fluid, which has a circulation chamber and a collection chamber, which communicates with the circulation chamber by way of a screen arrangement through which the wash fluid can flow, having a connector disposed on the circulation chamber for a circulation pump for circulating the wash fluid and having a connector disposed on the collection chamber for a drain pump for evacuating the wash fluid.
A dishwasher is known from practice, which has a screen system for filtering a wash fluid with a screen arrangement through which the wash fluid can flow.
If the screen arrangement is blocked, for example by dirt particles filtered out of the wash fluid, this can cause problems during operation of the dishwasher.